Where the Lakeside Creatures Are clip: Azura goes mentally insane
Transcript: *Azura: Everybody, get out here! Wake up! Everybody wake up! And get out here! Everything's wrong! *(Everyone wakes up) *Lucina: What is it? *Azura: Everybody wake up! *Giffany: It's Azura. *Lucina: Azura, don't. *Annet Myer: You alright? *Azura: It's all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. *Lucina: Oh, I knew it was gonna happen. *Azura: Wake up and come out here! *Giffany: What is it? *Azura: Get out here. It's wrong. I can't even look at it. *Giffany: What is it? *Azura: The castle, we gotta tear the castle down. *Giffany: What? *Azura: It wasn't supposed to be like this! *Giffany: No, Azura. *Azura: You said we were all going to sleep together in a real pile, and now you want a secret room and Dark Magician Girl is gone for good. And now I have to worry if the sun is gonna die. Look at it. It never came up! It's dead! *Lucina: What? *Annet Myer: Oh my god! *(The Lakeside creatures are scared) *Shimajiro: Azura, stop it! *Azura: It's dead. It's dead. *Shimajiro: You're scaring everyone. *Azura: It's morning. *Shimajiro: The sun's not dead. It's just nighttime. *Azura: How do you know? I can't trust what you say. Everything keeps changing. Alright, come on Giffany. We're ripping it down. *Shimajiro: Azura, we're not ripping the fort down! *Azura: It was supposed to be a place where only things you wanted to have happen would happen. Come on Giffany, do what I tell you. *Shimajiro: No! We all live here, not just you, It's everybody's. Lucina and Annet Myer and everyone else live here, too. *Lucina: Oh, finally. *Azura: You were supposed to keep us safe. You were supposed to take care of us, and you didn't. *Giffany: Azura. *Shimajiro: I'm sorry. *Azura: That's not good enough. *Giffany: Azura. *Azura: You're a terrible king. *Giffany: Azura! *Azura: What?! *Giffany: He's not our king. *Azura: What? Don't say that! How could you say that? How dare you say that? *Giffany: There's no such thing as a king. *Azura: Don't you say that. *Giffany: He's just a tiger pretending to be a weretiger pretending to be a king. *Azura: That's not true! *Annet Myer: He's just like us. *Lucina: Ahh! Why don't I listen to myself. *Giffany: Look, I just went along with it because you wanted it so much, okay? *(Azura then starts to go mentally insane as she lets out a dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade) *Azura: DON'T SAY THAT! *Shimajiro: No! Azura, stop it! *(Azura then lets out a shining screech which burned Giffany's left leg off) *Giffany: (Screams in her TV show voice) *Shimajiro: Stop it! What are you doing?! *Giffany: Azura. *Azura: WHAT? *Giffany: That was my favorite leg. *Azura: WELL, I JUST HOLDING ON TO IT. YOU PULLED AWAY! *Giffany: What? *Shimajiro: Azura, stop it! *Azura: YOU LIED! *Shimajiro: You're out of control. *Azura: I AM NOT OUT OF CONTROL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF US! YOU PROMISED! *(Azura in her rage becomes her dragon form) *Dragon Azura: I'll eat you up! *(Dragon Azura dives down attacking with her sharp talons on her feet) *(Shimajiro bolts. Dragon Azura chases him into the woods.) *(Azura is growling hysterically as she chases Shimajiro toward the forest while flying, both of them at full speed. Shimajiro darts through low small opening in the dense forest. Too small for Dragon Azura to fit through, Dragon Azura uses her tail to destroy the trees.) *(The Forest is too dense. Azura grinds to a halt, stuck in the vines, Shimajiro ploughs on, rushing through the dense woods. Dragon Azura watches him escape) *(Shimajiro continues through the woods. He breaks through the foilage onto a forest path.) *(Shimajiro runs down the path. The sound of Dragon Azura roaring echoes in the distance. Shimajiro is looking back, trying to see where Azura is, and runs full-speed into Dark Magician Girl. *Dark Magician Girl: Come on, come on. Come here. *(Dragon Azura is getting closer and runs by, growling ferociously. She's terrifying now, without any trance of the more civilized or charming Azura. Now she's pure id, a raging dragon. *Dark Magician Girl: Get in, get inside. *Shimajiro: What? *(Dark Magician Girl summons a top hat with a question mark on it) *Dark Magician Girl: Get it. Crawl inside this top hat, I'll hide you. *(The growling of Dragon Azura gets louder. Shimajiro realized he has no choice. Shimajiro crawls into the top hat. Dumbo is hanging out eating peanuts, he and Shimajiro make eye contact) *Shimajiro: Oh, hi Dumbo. *Dragon Azura: SHIMAJIRO! SHIMAJIRO! *Dragon Azura: WHERE IS HE?! *Dark Magician Girl: I don't know! *Dragon Azura: I CAN SMELL HIM! WHERE IS HE?! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HIM! *Dark Magician Girl: You're out of control! *Dragon Azura: I'M NOT OUT OF CONTROL! *Dark Magician Girl: You were going to eat him! *Dragon Azura: NO, NO... I WA, I WASN'T GOING TO, I DON'T KNOW...I JUST SAID IT. Am I as bad as he says I am? *Dark Magician Girl: Just go away! *Dragon Azura: I just wanted us all to be together... *(Dragon Azura turns defeated and walks off.) Category:Where the Lakeside Creatures Are clips